The present invention relates generally to a pipe fitting table used to temporarily support a plurality of objects being interconnected. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing welding, cutting and clamping devices on the pipe fitting table to assist an assembler in positioning and joining a plurality of interconnected pipes.
During construction of piping systems, the components (e.g., pipes, couplings, elbows, etc.) require clamping and positioning until they are permanently attached by (e.g., welding, soldering, glueing, etc.). An assembler typically uses clamps to hold and position the piping system components. It is difficult to accurately position and hold the components in position. Thus, it is desirable to have a portable pipe fitting table that may assist the assembler in cutting, positioning, and clamping a plurality of components to form a piping system.
The present invention provides a portable pipe fitting table that includes cutting, positioning, and clamping devices that assists an assembler in accurately clamping and positioning the components in a piping system. Clamping devices included in the portable pipe fitting table hold the piping system components in position until the assembler can permanently attach the piping system components together to form a desired piping system.